Bad Hair Day
by Megamafan16
Summary: Beast Boy is barred from combat due to his susceptibility to hypnosis, while a new meta-human enters the scene with anxiety problems and odd powers. Introduces my OC, but no pairings. srry.
1. Disappointments and Freaks

Disclaimer:

The only thing I can claim ownership of is Furball, (a.k.a. Darian Bailey, a name I came up with myself, not based on any real-life persons I know.) not the Teen Titans or the villains that appeared in their TV show. Those are property of DC comics and Warner Bros.

* * *

Bad Hair Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Unspecified area or time------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Bailey, renowned cryptozoologist, and teacher at the high school his son goes to, had just gone to get some food: he'd been so excited by his discovery, he almost forgot about the content of his refrigerator. Luckily for him, the absence of ham-and-cheese sandwich materials reminded him of the concerns of ordinary men. As much as he was loath to admit, his tests on the supposed Bigfoot hair-sample would have to wait.

As soon as he hopped into his car (which needed its tank refilled as well) and drove away, a bunch of teenagers appeared from behind his bush. They were dressed in a manner that suggested 'Gangsta,' except for one; he had an average outfit, glasses, and a flat haircut. That one was shivering at the thought of what he must now do, mainly because he's Professor Bailey's son, Darian.

"Go on, Darian. Ya gotta do it for your old man's sake. You care about him, don't ya?" "Y..Yeah. He's my father." "Then go in there and mess up the junk that keeps him away from real men. Men like us." With that, one of the 'Gangstas' flexed his biceps. "People like him get no respect. We wanna be able to respect the man, and to do that, you need to mess up his nerd gear. Now."

Darian quickly went into his house, not wanting to argue with them. He was still massaging the bruises from a week ago, when he didn't move like he was 'asked' to. Even the security guards laughed. (They were fired shortly afterwards, on the grounds that they weren't taking their job seriously.)

He went down the stairs, opened the door, and found himself in his father's laboratory. It was full of several large containers marked with TOXIC warning labels, Erlenmeyer flasks, and pictures of various mythical creatures. There was even a picture of his father's ex-wife on the table. Darian's task was to wreck the place, because every jock in his high school was really sick of having to put up with talk of their science teacher's work. Coincidentally, everyone who disliked that talk was failing his classes.

Darian stood there for five minutes, afraid of what the kids outside the class would say if he didn't wreck anything, yet also afraid of what his dad would do when he found his laboratory in ruins. Unable to think of anything else to do, he broke into tears. He rushed over to the table, crashed his head on the table, and cried violently, knocking everything else aside.

Unknown to him, he had knocked over some vials and flasks containing hazardous chemicals when he pounded on the table. One of them had the sample of hair mixed in with it. They spilled their contents on the floor, some of them mixing. Despite the sterile environment, the chemicals reacted, and within thirty seconds, the inevitable happened. They exploded.

Moments later, the neighbors noticed a fire in the basement, and dialed 911. Professor Bailey got the news shortly after he got home, just in time to see his son carried away on a stretcher. Everyone prayed he would survive as he was loaded onto the ambulance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------At Titans Tower-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..And when you wake up, you will remember nothing. One. Two. Three. Awaken."

Instantly, Beast Boy snapped out of his trance. And he smiled. He thought he did really well. Usually, when someone gets hypnotized, they feel really embarrassed. And when superheroes get hypnotized, it's usually to cause destruction per the orders of some supervillain of one variety or another. Luckily, Beast Boy was hypnotized by his friends.

Just weeks earlier, the Teen Titans had developed a mind-control susceptibility test, designed to evaluate a hero's ability to resist hypnotic suggestion, brainwashing, and other forms of mind control, so Robin could develop better strategies for when faced with a villain that used hypnosis. With Beast Boy finished, everyone had been officially tested, Titans East and a few others included. Bumble Bee had one of the highest scores, as everyone expected. (Given the way she was able to break free from Brother Blood's control.)

Beast Boy walked up to Cyborg, grinning as usual, and asked "Hey, Cy! How'd I do?" Robin and Bumble Bee were nearby, and when they noticed that Cyborg was too busy laughing, they calmly stated "You can't go into battle until you improve your willpower."

Beast Boy gasped. Cyborg, in between laughs, added "Dude, you got hit instantly! You're an embarrassment to the team!" "Aww, c'mon! I didn't do that bad!" Bumble Bee spoke up: "B, you did worse than Aqualad did. And he has no eyelids! He can't look away!" "DUUDE! This test is TOTALLY stacked in Aqualad's favor! Everyone loves him!"

Robin steps in front of Beast Boy, looks at him sternly, and says "The test is supposed to be fair. Aqualad may be popular, ('that's an understatement' thought Beast Boy) but that doesn't change the fact that you scored the worst out of anyone on the team. You need to get special training to strengthen yourself against mind control. Until then, it's too risky to let you come into battle with us."

Beast boy stomped away in anger. He could not believe what he just heard! He, who led a ragtag team of honorary titans into the Brotherhood of Evil's stronghold, a team that was able to hold its own against an army of villains for any length of time, was now forbidden to fight! He dared not show his face again. He didn't answer when Raven called him up to her study, so she could get him started on his training.

He didn't even say goodbye to his friends as they left to take care of another villain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later, at the Wayne Enterprises building---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened here? Was there a breakout at the jail or something?"

The main lobby was in ruins, and half of the experimental technology had been stolen. Unconscious people were lying all around. The Titans and their allies responded to the alarm too late.

Just as everyone started to leave, Jericho gestured for them to wait. He gently pulled the eyelids of the guards back, and used his powers on all of them, restoring their consciousness. While he was busy doing that, he combed their memories, and found out that Overload had done this.

While he possessed the last guard, he told his friends of his discovery. In short order, Thunder and Lightning had tracked him down, and the rest of the Titans were on the scene.

Overload was stomping throughout the street, absorbing abandoned cellular phones as he went. He passed a news truck, and he extended his glowing arms to absorb all of the equipment contained within. Aqualad simply said "Leave this one to me." He focused on a nearby fire hydrant, commanding the water underneath to burst out and drench the water-intolerant monstrosity…

But before it could, the fire hydrant suddenly grew eyes and blasted water at Aqualad! He was caught off guard, so he was knocked back. The remainder of the Titans looked around, and quickly surmised the cause- Control Freak had used his remote on the fire hydrant!

"Take that, Titans! The Techno-Freaks are in town, and we would like our power-source to remain dry, if you please!" As he said this, the remainder of the 'Techno-Freak' group of villains (Control Freak, Adonis, Johnny Rancid and Overload) appeared. "Techno-Freaks? You keep getting lamer by the second." commented Speedy.

"I'd love to stay and discuss my obvious coolness, but we kinda have a schedule to keep. Overload needs to be stronger, and you are in the way!" Control Freak exclaimed. Then the battle started.

Adonis rushed forward, forcing the Titans East to dodge the incoming bull-rush. Robin shouted "Titans, GO!" and attempted to intercept the charge with a disc-bomb. No luck. He barely managed to leap on top of Adonis, microseconds before he got flattened against a wall.

Johnny Rancid rode his motorcycle in a zigzag, preventing anyone from catching him. Thunder and Cyborg aimed a dual sonic blast at him, but they missed.

Control Freak ordered his hydrant-minion to blast Lightning with a gush of water, rendering his electricity-generation powers useless. Mas y Menos recovered, grabbed each other's hand, and ran straight for him, but he summoned an obstacle in their path: A tank from an old WWII documentary, which proceeded to begin shooting up the city. Luckily, Bumble Bee was able to shrink herself down and enter it, disabling its movement and cannons.

Starfire and Raven flew ahead, and attempted to distract Overload from absorbing anything more.

All the while, someone looked at all of this from behind a corner, someone very frightened.

* * *

I admit, not a very good start, but I accidentally forgot to plan this out as far as I did my previous works! Am mentally slapping myself now!

Cast of Characters: Teen Titans, Titans East, Jericho, Thunder, and Lightning.

Not to mention my OC, coming up soon!


	2. Enter Darian

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans, characters or show! That's Warner Bros. and DC comics.

I am disappointed with the lack of publicity this story is getting! This is a pretty major one for me, because of my OC! PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

The battle raged on, and the Techno-Freaks were fighting the Titans to a standstill at first. The tide turned when Cyborg threw Jericho onto Johnny Rancid's motorcycle. As he looked back to shrug the kid off, Jericho's eyes met his, and his body was entered.

(CONTACT)

While trying to resist the second personality inside his head, Johnny accidentally drove his bike into a lightpost, sending both of them sprawling. Mas y Menos helped Jericho to his feet, and punched Rancid in the face.

Meanwhile, Lightning had recovered from being sprayed with water, and he blasted Control Freak's tech with all the power he could muster. Within a matter of seconds, The dreaded remote was overloaded, the various minions he spawned disappeared, and Control Freak began to cry. It was stopped when one of Speedy's arrows, fitted with a massive boxing glove, hit him in the head and knocked him out.

Thunder was blasting Adonis, seemingly with no effect, until Adonis' techno-suit suddenly crumbled under him! It was revealed that Bumble Bee had, all this time, been loosening the screws and wirings at insect-size, while he was being distracted by Thunder. Adonis fainted quickly.

"Alright. Three freaks down, one to go." pointed out Robin.

Unfortunately, Overload was still going, despite the pounding he was taking from Starfire and Raven. Aqualad, having recovered from Control Freak's attack, called upon the underground water pipelines to spray Overload. However, Overload must have heard the underground disturbance, because he suddenly dove into a nearby car!

Successfully dodging the water-blast, Overload took control of the car and began to drive away. He shortly changed his mind, and tried to run Aqualad over! Luckily, Speedy and Robin, with arrows and birdarangs, flattened the car's tires. Overload jumped out, but then began to wrestle with Aqualad, and seemingly nothing could distract him...

…Until a big ball of some kind of cords were thrown at Overload, causing a brief short-circuit until it burnt up! Aqualad, taking advantage of the distraction, leaped out from under the monster, and summoned another pipeline-burst! Overload was distracted and disoriented at the time, so he never saw (or heard) it coming. Overload's central processor was tied up and handed over to the police along with the rest of the unconscious Techno-Freaks.

Mas y Menos said "Aqualad, que estuvo cerca!" (Aqualad, that was a close call!) Luckily, the Atlantean understood Spanish, and he responded with "Yeah. I don't know what caused Overload to short-circuit like that! If it hadn't, however, I would have been burnt to a crisp!" "Agreed. I also do not understand what made him forget his target of assault." said Starfire. "Whatever it was, it got disintegrated, so we cannot figure out what it is." Raven pointed out.

Suddenly, a couple of teenagers walked up to them. Cyborg recognized them immediately: Cash and Sammy, the people who stole the T-car on its first day out! "YO! What're you two doing here?" Cyborg asked, somewhat surprised. Cash raised his hands saying "Hey, man. Cool it. We're cool, right?" Sam followed suit, and said "We just wanna talk."

Robin said "About what? We're not exactly on friendly terms after the time you stole our car." Cash then said "Oh, just about your team's newest member." Just as Robin was about to ask which one he was reffering to, Sammy looked behind them and called "Come on, Darian! Show 'em what you got!" Reluctantly, someone appeared from behind a corner, and walked up to everyone.

He was wearing a coat, sweatpants, and he had a large afro-style haircut. He kept looking at the ground, as if afraid that they'll hurt him if he looks. The newcomer, obviously Darian, hesitated a little, but then said "h..h…Hi…." Robin, unsure of how to react to this, said "Umm..Hi, Darian?" Cash turned to Darian, and said "Aw, c'mon, man! These are the Teen Titans! Ya gotta show 'em your stuff!"

After a little bit of hesitation, Darian did indeed do something: he held out his hand, which started to grow hair at a visible speed! Within three seconds, his entire hand was covered in brown strands of hair! Then, just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared back into his hand!

Robin was…surprised. "Wait….that ball that distracted Overload… was that you?" Darian contorted his face into a visible display of discomfort, but then Sammy jumped in front of him and said "Yeah! And he totally wants to learn how to be a superhero! That's why he did it!" Everyone was now looking at Darian, who was thinking 'oh god oh god oh god……..'

---------------------------------------------------------------------Later, at Titans Tower--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..So, you want to be a Titan, huh?" asked Bumble Bee.

Darian just stood there, trying to think of something to say. Bumble Bee continued: "Well if you do, ya gotta understand that there's more to it than just having a superpower. There's secret identities, picking a headquarters, working with a team, combat practice…"

"Ummm…Bee girl? Could I be excused for a second?" Bumble Bee started to look slightly angry for a second, and said "First off, it's Bumble Bee, not 'Bee girl.' Second…" Darian braced for the inevitable….

"…Of course. What would make you think I wouldn't?" she said as she suddenly lost all traces of anger. Sighing audibly in relief, Darian said "Thanks." and walked off.

He kept walking down the corridor, until he turned a corner and walked right into a green-skinned kid. They both fell down, and the green kid suddenly siad "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Darian instantly shied away. Beast Boy suddenly changed expression, and said "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean…"

Darian's expression changed, as well, when he heard that. "….No one's ever said 'sorry' to me before. Nobody except my dad, after the accident." he said. Beast Boy continued the conversation: "You make it sound like no one cares about you."

"That's because I've never met anyone who cared about me."

"Several of us thought that at first; we were isolated from the rest of humanity because of our powers. Luckily, we found each other, formed the Teen Titans, and now everything's OK."

"I've never been accepted, not even before the accident. I've been a practical punching bag ever since I first entered school. I even got in the accident because they threatened to beat me up again if I didn't wreck my dad's laboratory."

"Whoa. Did anything change after the accident?"

"I just got my powers. My dad was researching a hair sample from Bigfoot, and a chemical explosion merged it with my DNA structure. Ever since then, I could grow and retract hair at will, but that's all that changed."

"……I just realized we haven't been introduced yet! I'm Beast Boy."

"…Hi, Beast Boy. I'm Darian. Darian Bailey."

"Hi, Darian. What brings you here? You don't sound like the kind of guy who would just walk in the Tower, powers or not."

"Two of my classmates, a couple of car-enthusiasts called Cash and Sammy.."

"We've met them before. They jacked our car once."

"….Yeah, they told a lot of people about that. And how Cyborg reacted to it. Anyway, they just tossed me on the street and told your teammates I wanted to be one of them."

"Dude, you've got it even harder than I did. My team claimed I can't protect myself against mind control at all, and forbade me from fighting with them! But you got drafted onto the team?"

"….I think that's what happened."

"Don't worry, dude. You can tell them Cash and Sammy were lying anytime. However, there's a lot of perks to being a Titan. You get to have a cool name, get international recognition, access to a computer network second only to the Justice League, and so much more! I highly recommend you stay for a little bit, and make up your mind afterwards. The fight against evil can always use another hero. And who knows? Give it enough time, and you might be a hero yourself!"

And Beast boy put his hand on Darian's shoulder. Darian actually smiled, something he believed he forgot how to do.

* * *

This almost turned into the Biggest Update I ever had!

Plz, tell me what you think of Furball so far, and what you expect him to do.

However, it would crush my dreams to learn I accidentally created a Mary Sue!


	3. Vital First Steps

Disclaimer:

Furball (Darian, as he was introduced in the previous chapter) is the only thing I own. The Teen Titans are owned by DC comics, NOT ME!!

The '_Italic-flashback_' style is popular among fanfiction writers, I'm just following a few trends.

Another note: I said no pairings, so don't get any ideas that I'm gonna turn this into a BB/OC slash!

They're Friends, Got that?

* * *

Flashback:

"_The fight against evil can always use another hero. And who knows? Give it enough time, and you might be a hero yourself!"_

_And Beast boy put his hand on Darian's shoulder. Darian actually smiled, something he believed he forgot how to do._

Darian agreed to give it a try after that. (He'd see how he felt after he 'went through the basics.')

-----------------------------------------------------------------Later, in the main room------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..How does 'Furball' sound to you?" asked Robin.

"It's….OK, I guess."

"Glorious! Your superhero name shall be 'the Ball of Fur!' Let us celebrate!"

Starfire produced a dozen balloons, a cake, and funny hats seemingly out of nowhere. She rushed towards Darian (a.k.a. Furball) with much entusiasm, nearly frightening him, but Robin stopped her by saying

"Not right now, Star. The name's just one part of the process….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------Later, in the Medical bay---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As I thought. He has hair follicles everywhere under his skin. And they're all actively part of his powers."

"Be aware, Cyborg. Not all high-schoolers can speak high-school english." said Raven, who was jotting down notes for Darian's Furball costume along with Jericho, both of whom were particualrily good at knitting and sewing.

"Riiight. Anyway, he can grow hair from anywhere on his body. As such, to make full use of his powers, his costume needs to have a good amount of small holes in it."

"Got it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Later, in the main room--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Furball's freshly sewn suit was a relatively simple one: Yellow shirt, brown pants, gloves, and boots, and (Fake, per BB's request) furry wrist-and-ankle bands. Also, there was a small brown mask over his eyes. (not as big as Robin's)

"He looks very much like a superhero now! Now may we do the celebrating?"

And with that, Starfire retrieved the balloons, cake, and hats, and rushed towards Furball again. He was about to faint from the appearant happy-attack, but once again Robin stopped her by saying:

"We still have a ways to go, Star. I'm sorry…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------Later, in the training room-----------------------------------------------------

Robin stood in front of Furball, trying to figure out how he could use hair, a relatively harmless material, in combat.

"Call me a little technical, but can you retract your hair selectively? As in, one strand at a time, and whichever one you choose?"

"....Yeah. I think so."

"Then I've got an idea for an experiment we could try with your powers."

Furball was instructed to grow a five-foot length of hair from his arm, using multiple strands. He did, and it looked like he had a bunch of string coming out of his arm.

"Can you make it come together? Like knotted hair?"

Furball tried, and suddenly it looked like he had a whip built into his arm!

"Good. Now try retracting only one strand. Let's see what happens."

What happened was: the 'whip curled up into a hook-shape!

"…Weird."

"Trust me. I've seen several kinds of weird before, and this doesn't measure up. Anyway, if you could form that whip as it grew, and practice with it…We might have a fighting style for you!"

Furball smiled a little, and BB, who was watching this all from behind the door, smiled too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Later, at the Laboratory-------------------------------------------------------------

"Try to make a really thick strand." Cyborg asked.

Furball did, with some mild effort, and then Cyborg measured the time it took for him to cut it.

Later, he said "Nice. Your hair, even when it's at it's thinnest, is surprisingly durable. With a bunch of thick strands, you could form a shield that might even be able to resist lasers!"

Darian just sat there, and looked at the door. He saw Beast Boy, and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Later, in the main room-------------------------------------------

"…And there's Beast Boy's almost limitless supply of Tofu." pointed out Aqualad, as he toured the building with Furball.

Suddenly, Starfire showed up again, saying "I ask for 'the forgiveness,' but I cannot restrain myself from celebrating any longer!" Luckily, Aqualad commands the sink to spray her from behind before she could grab the party-gear. She looks at Aqualad, who quickly points towards Beast Boy (who was standing in the doorway at the time) saying "He did it!"

Needless to say, Beast Boy got an extreme Tickle Punishment, while Aqualad and Furball watched in humor and horror, respectively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, at an old abandoned warehouse-----------------------------------

A familiar character with spiky hair looked at the surroundings, expecting to find Control Freak and the rest of the Techno-Freaks. Instead, on the table he finds one of Control Freak's many remotes, (with a green center button) and a small note right next to it saying "Whoever finds this note, turn on the TV with the green remote."

The spiky-haired guy followed the instructions given on the note, and Control Freak's face appeared on the screen., saying:

"If you find this message, and it's active, the Techno-Freaks are in jail. Again. You know what you need to do if you want to have any contracts with us."

The message faded from the screen, and the occupant of the building picked up his signature weapon and left, saying:

"I've been waitin' for the chance to use this new bit I wrote for some time, anyway."

* * *

Sorry I've been long with updating, but I had some trouble staying focused on Fanfiction!

I implore you to review! This story is a major one for me!


	4. Hidden Motives

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Teen Titans or their villains. They are the rightful property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I can only claim ownership of Furball, a.k.a. Darian Bailey. Nothing else.

Flashback:

_"I've been waitin' for the chance to use this new bit I wrote for some time, anyway."_

---------------------------------------------------------------Later, in the Titans' Tower Main room--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked up to Beast Boy and Furball, saying: "We've been invited to another big dance party. Public appearances, you know. Both of you are free to come, if you choose."

"FINALLY! I've been ITCHING for an excuse to set foot outside the Tower for a long time now!" Beast Boy replied enthusiastically. Raven, in her usual manner, said under her breath: "You've been stuck in here for only a day. And technically, you were asked to stay and train your willpower." Beast Boy made no response to her comment.

BB was the first one inside the T-car, but he poked his head out the window, and shouted: "C'mon, Darian; we're all going!" After a few seconds, Furball climbed into the car and sat right next to Beast Boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Dance----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music, and the disco ball, stopped so the DJ could welcome the Titans over the microphone. People cheered when he did.

Thunder and Lightning were the first to arrive. The former clapped his hands together, creating a harmless sound-burst that echoed throughout the room, making everyone shout in approval. He then shouted, with humor obvious in his booming voice: "Why did the music stop? You know it is Sound that I like!"

Lightning followed this up with "And why are there no lights? This event's festivities must wait for no one!" And with that, he launched a bolt of lightning into the middle of the room, creating fireworks that awed the crowd.

All of the Titans entered one by one, each with their own gimmick: Bumble Bee seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the dance floor, Mas y Menos ran in along the walls, Speedy swung in on a grapple-arrow (from the upper window), Raven pulled herself up from below the floor, Starfire carried Cyborg through the air, Aqualad and Robin seemingly glided in along the floor, Beast Boy flew in as a fly, and Jericho hopped out of Cyborg's body.

Cyborg, as soon as Jericho exited, shouted "Allright! Let's get this party STARTED!"

A hip-hop song started playing, and almost everyone walked out onto the dance floor. Beast Boy got into an argument with an attendant over the prescence of dairy-based cookies at the snack bar, or at least tried to. As he tried to chase the attendant down, he noticed Furball off in the corner, wearing headphones made out of hair.

Concerned for his new friend, he walked over to Darian. Putting his hand on Darian's shoulder, he asked "Hey, dude. Why are you over here?"

Furball noticed Beast Boy's attempt at conversation, and beckoned to an area where it was rather quiet. After they entered that area, Furball opened up his ear-protection and asked "What were you gonna say? I couldn't hear you between my earmuffs and the music."

"Why weren't you out there having fun?"

Darian paused for a few seconds, and then answered:

"I may have powers, a new name, and a costume, but I still don't feel like a Titan. It really doesn't feel right that I'm here."

As Beast Boy took in what was just said, Furball asked: "Why are you so interested in helping me?"

"Well, I've met a lot of people with problems. Ever since Terra, I've been something of a part-time therapist. You ever heard of Terra?"

After Furball shook his head, Beast Boy said "Well, she was wandering the country, trying to do good things with her dirt-moving powers, but she always wound up causing a disaster. We took her in briefly, but she left when Robin learned she had little or no control over her powers."

"She got taken in by Slade, our archenemy, as an apprentice, and after she gained control of her powers, she came back to our team to spy on us for Slade. When her deception was revealed, she left again. We never saw her again until she turned completely villain."

"She took us down, one by one, and then took over the city for Slade. We soon got the strength to fight back, and I took the fight straight to Slade himself-and I practically walked in on him beating her up for failing to get rid of us! She turned back into a good guy, and helped us defeat Slade, but then her powers caused a volcanic eruption. She surpressed it, but was turned to stone in the process."

"Recently, her statue had disappeared, and a girl looking exactly like her appeared in a local High School! I tried to get her to remember who she was, but she either is not Terra, or she doesn't want to remember being Terra. If that's true, very few of my friends would blame her."

Furball paused for another few seconds, and then said "And ever since then, you have tried to keep people from ending up like her?"

Beast Boy nodded.

Darian looked down at the floor, and after a small pause, said "No wonder you want me to be happy. You don't want me to become another Terra."

"Yeah, dude. She had very little friends, like you. That left her vulnerable to Slade's lies."

".....I guess I owe Terra some gratitude."

"How? You've never met her!"

Smiling as he did, Furball said: "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be talking to you, my very first friend."

Beast Boy smiled back.

"Let's head back to the dance. Here. Take these." and he handed a set of technological-looking ear-plugs to Furball. He continued by saying "These were developed to be deaf-communicators. Even if we can't hear anything else, we can hear each other. So, If you don't want to hear the music, we can still have more conversations like this if you want."

Furball took them, and after installing them (Behind earwax and hair-muffs), they walked back into the chaotic scene.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the dance---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Furball walked around, trying to find a suitable dance partner/teacher for each other.

However, they found something strange going on....

….Raven was dancing all over the floor!

Beast Boy immediately rushed over to her, and asked "What the...Why are you dancing?"

He grabbed her and turned her around, finding an expression not of joy, as he expected, but rather one of desperation!

She struggled to get out of his grasp in a rhythmic fashion, in time with the music. With some effort, she said: "Get out of here! Something in the music is forcing me to dance! You don't stand a chance against hypnosis this strong!"

Letting her go slightly, He said "I'm still in control of myself. My earwax must be blocking out the hypnotic audio signals. I'll stop the music for you."

Just then, someone appeared on the Stage, right next to the DJ's stand, and the spotlight illuminated him: Punk Rocket!

The prison-rockstar pulled his signature guitar off of his back, and shouted into the microphone:

"I hope y'all enjoyed this lovely evenin'. Because it was your last day of being un-enslaved by my new song!"

Everything stopped, as a crowd of hypnotized dancers and Titans awaited their first orders from their new master.

* * *

What do you think? A Terra analogy fit in my opinion.

I might be taking a break sometime soon, to line up more concepts and take notes.

Until then, expect an update within one or two weeks!


	5. Turning Point

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. That is because I am not associated in any way with DC comics or Warner Bros. corporations, the rightful owners of the people I'm writing about.

However, I do own Furball. That's it.

* * *

Flashback:

_The prison-rockstar pulled his signature guitar off of his back, and shouted into the microphone:_

"_I hope y'all enjoyed this lovely evenin'. Because it was your last day of being un-enslaved by my new song!"_

_Everything stopped, as a crowd of hypnotized dancers and Titans awaited their first orders from their new master._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------One second later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Loyal fans, your first task is to go to the local jail and break the Techno-Freaks out. Then, they and I will be goin' on tour, all over the country. Soon, everyone will be singin' this song, and obeying Me, Punk Rocket! Ah-Hahahahaha-!"

"Those guys are pathetic! Why the heck would you want to be one of them?"

Everyone turned to see the source of interruption: Beast Boy, still un-enslaved. Furball was standing right next to him, also un-hypnotized, but no one noticed him.

Punk Rocket, in response, yelled "They're my sponsors! And now I'm lookin' to make them part of my new rock band, with me as lead guitar! There ain't nothin' you cin do 'bout it! Titans, Grab him!"

Punk Rocket started playing on his guitar, and nearly every superhero in the room lunged for Beast Boy, who whispered "Hang back. I'll handle this." to Furball before leaping into battle.

Furball, as he watched, thought: _'What is he- he's heading off into a hopeless situation without help?'_

Speedy fired an arrow at him that turned into a shock-net in midair, but Beast Boy turned into a fly and slipped through the openings. He quickly turned into a bigfoot-like creature and batted Speedy aside.

Furball: _'I would never have done what he's doing right now. I had no help. I was….alone'_

Cyborg rushed up and grabbed Beast Boy's leg, but a quick shift into an octopus, which quickly sprayed Cyborg with ink, allowed him to break free.

Furball: _'No. I'm not alone. He stopped to help me, even when I didn't see it at first.'_

Then, Thunder and Lightning started blasting him with the attacks from which they got their names. Beast Boy was able to dodge them all, and he even leapt in between them, causing them to blast each other!

Furball: _'I'm not alone. Neither is he.'_

Just then, Bumble Bee appeared in his face and kicked him across the room, straight into Starfire's grasp. She grabbed him too tightly to shapeshift, so he settled for an old standby: biting Star on the arm. She didn't bleed, but she let go. However, he was quickly restrained by another: Raven.

"Dude! Let go!" shouted Beast Boy, but Raven said "I can't! My body won't listen to my mind!" as she telekinetically placed him directly in Cyborg's arms. She continued: "I was only half-heartedly listening, but I'm hooked nonetheless! His hypnotic song is too powerful!"

Punk Rocket added on to this by saying "Your wacked-out wax problem may save you from my song, but if I can't control you, Jericho there can!" As soon as he heard this, Beast Boy closed his eyes as hard as he could. Jericho, unable to stop himself, walked up to the restrained Beast Boy, attempted to pry his eyelids open.

Just as he succeeded, and his eyes turned the color that indicated he was beginning the possession, something fell down over his eyes: It looked like a coiled brown lasso, which immediately wrapped itself around Jericho's head at eye-level. Jericho tried to pull it off, but whoever threw it suddenly jerked back, causing him to topple back.

Surprised, Punk Rocket stopped playing for a second, causing the Titans to stop in their tracks. Beast Boy took advantage of the distraction to slip out of Cyborg's grasp, and he quickly discovered the person who threw the lasso: none other than Furball!

"..You saved me!" said Beast Boy, surprised. Furball, equally surprised at his actions, said: "…I saved you!" Beast Boy continued by asking: "You sure this is your first fight?" The answer he got was this: "All the bullies have beat me up at least once, so, technically, I have been in dozens of fights. They've just been one-sided."

Angered, Punk Rocket grabbed the Microphone and shouted "This one won't be any different! Kill 'im!" With that, he resumed strumming his controlling-tune, causing Robin, Speedy, Bumble Bee, and Starfire to launch all of their ranged attacks at them. However, when the smoke cleared, it was revealed that none of the blasts, bombs, or arrows hit their mark. Instead, they all were absorbed by a hastily erected shield, one made out of compacted hair!

As the shield retracted back into Furball's body, Beast Boy excitedly said "WOW!! You did it again!" Furball was speechless. "I've got an idea. Make a suit of armor out of that hair of yours." Beast Boy suggested. Furball, following the suggestion, caused his entire body to sprout hair strands that coiled all around his body.

As it completed, Darian suddenly looked like he was wearing something like a gorilla suit. "Now what?" he asked. Beast Boy, in response, said "Just follow my lead." and then shifted into gorilla-form.

With that, they leapt into action. Beast Boy attacked first, picking Cyborg up and throwing him across the room. Robin immediately launched a kung-fu barrage of fists and feet, which Beast Boy countered by turning into a monkey. Leaping onto his head, he made Robin stagger in Furball's direction. Immediately recognizing what he was expected to do, Furball punched Robin in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Across the room, Aqualad pulled the water pipes from under the floor with his atlantean magic, aiming the water at both of the un-enslaved heroes. Unfortunately for him, Furball saw it, upon which he ran up and stuffed his hands into the pipes, causing a pressure buildup. After a few seconds, the water pipes burst in Aqualad's direction, knocking him down.

Just then, Furball felt one hit after another strike him in the back, but it didn't penetrate his armor. Turning around, he saw Raven throwing all the snacks at him, and Starfire throwing starbolts at him. Furball, nearly out of instinct, caused a series of tendrils to grow on his chest and extend towards the two girls at lightning speed.

Within a few seconds, they were bound in ropes made out of hair, and ground-bound as a result. He detached the ropes from his body and moved on. Just then, Raven, as she could still talk freely, said: "Nice! Suddenly we stand a chance of winning this fight." Beast Boy, having finished kicking Bumble Bee into a table as a kangaroo, shifted back so he could say: "Yeah, man. You're not half bad at butt-kicking!"

Furball took a second to process the compliment; when he did, a smile crept across his face as he said "Alright then. Let's do this."

The fight began anew. Mas y Menos attempted to stop Furball dead in his tracks by running at him. However, Furball created a wedge out of his hair, and it cut right through their joined hands, sending them sprawling dizzily across the floor. Speedy launched an arrow at Furball's back, but it was easily blocked by the armor. Before Speedy could load another arrow, a torrent of hair was thrown on him, tangling him up.

Thunder and Lightning, having recovered, started blasting him, but while they did, Beast Boy leapt on top of Thunder, knocking him off of his cloud. Then he moved on to Lightning, wrapping himself around his head in the form of an electric eel. This effectively allowed Beast Boy to absorb a portion of Lightning's energy, causing Lightning to pass out.

At this point, all of the hypnotized Titans were neutralized, and they were ready to move on to Punk Rocket himself…or so they thought. All of the ordinary citizens were still under Punk Rocket's control, and they lunged for the two superheroes in a frenzied mob. They were almost overwhelmed, but Furball managed to extend a tentacle of hair towards the ceiling and grapple upwards (carrying Beast Boy) just in time.

The mob began piling on top of each other in attempt to reach the ceiling, during which time Beast Boy had this conversation with Furball:

Beast Boy: "We can't fight all of them! And I think I can see some of our friends recovering!"

Furball: "What are we going to do?"

Beast Boy: "…..I've got it! I'll keep them distracted while you go stop the music!"

Furball: "What if I don't make it?"

Beast Boy: "You will. Just believe in yourself."

Furball: "…OK."

And with that, Beast Boy leapt off, shifted into a rhino, and landed near the crowd, knocking them all off their feet. Meanwhile, Furball ran across the steel supports straight towards the stage.

Beast Boy, as a small Stegosaurus, managed to hold out for a little, but he was soon overwhelmed under a pile of dancers.

As Punk Rocket laughed at the humiliation of the one who humiliated him some time ago, Furball dropped down in his face. This startled him enough to make him stop playing, resulting in everyone pausing in their assault, allowing Beast Boy to free himself from the mob.

Punk Rocket, regaining his wits, shifted the position of his fingers on the neck of the guitar and played an extremely loud chord, sending sonic waves in Furball's direction. The attack knocked Furball off of his feet, but the weight of his armor prevented him from being propelled too far. He got back on his feet, feeling confident, and said "Is that all you got?"

Punk Rocket, enraged, blasted Furball again. This time, however, Furball grew some spikes on his feet that dug into the stage floor, anchoring him against the sonic assault. The evil rockstar kept on blasting, but his efforts were futile. During a pause in between the 4th and 5th blasts, Beast Boy flew up over the stage and grabbed the guitar from Punk's hands.

"No! Give that back!" Punk Rocket shouted desperately as he lunged for Beast Boy. But, before he could retrieve his instrument of evil, Furball extended a hair-whip and tied the villain up. Both of them watched as Beast Boy became a Tyrannosaurus and chew the guitar to shreds.

As soon as the strings snapped, everyone snapped out of their trances. Furball retracted his armor, as it was no longer needed. Beast Boy looked at Punk Rocket, and said "You wanted to be with the Techno-Freaks so bad? We can arrange for you to be in their jail cell."

Everyone cheered for the two who saved them.

* * *

Sorry it took so long!

This was Furball's real transition into the hero world. Was it too sudden? I don't think so.

Epilogue coming up! Please stay tuned!


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer:

Hopefully, I won't be saying this for some time:

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! I only own Darian/Furball.

This is just an aftermath/epilogue/possible spoilers.

* * *

Flashback:

_As soon as the strings snapped, everyone snapped out of their trances. Furball retracted his armor, as it was no longer needed. Beast Boy looked at Punk Rocket, and said "You wanted to be with the Techno-Freaks so bad? We can arrange for you to be in their jail cell."_

_Everyone cheered for the two who saved them._

-------------------------------------------------------------------Later, at Titans Tower--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that actually happened! Punk Rocket never had any hypnotic abilities before!"

"Back when I first knew Killer Moth, he was just a bank-robber with a wing-pack and a cocoon gun. Now he's a mad scientist in control of a mutant moth army. Villains are unpredictable like that." commented Robin, recalling his adventures as Batman's sidekick.

Raven added to the discussion by saying "Regardless, we all fell for it-except for a guy who was formerly too shy to fight, and Beast Boy-whom the test said was the most susceptible to hypnotic control out of us all."

Beast Boy heard this, and was excited. Dancing another awkward dance, he 'sang' "Aw, YEAH! Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy, The test was wrong, The test was wrong….MMPHH!" before he got silenced by Raven's black energy.

She let him go as she said: "We're not hypnotized now, so we can respond to annoyances like we normally do."

Robin turned around and said "Not yet, Raven. I still have one more cause of celebration for him." "Okay. I'll clear the audible area." Raven said as she sank through the floor.

Robin looked at Beast Boy and said "You're off suspension from combat now. You can fight alongside us again. We owe it to you, after you saved us from Punk Rocket."

Beast Boy, surprisingly, didn't launch into another stupid dance. Instead, he said "Thanks, dude,' dragging Darian over, 'But you owe Darian some thanks too. I couldn't have done it without his help."

"No."

Just as Beast Boy looked like he was about to launch into an angry rant about the comment his leader just made, Robin reached into his utility belt, said "Not Darian; Furball, the newest Honorary Titan." and handed Darian a Titans Communicator. Furball grabbed it, and it beeped out it's familiar 9-beep ringtone in activation. (You know, the one that sounds like the first line of the theme song)

Robin continued talking to Furball: "I don't understand why you were so worried about having to measure up to us right away. That's exactly what happened! Even if it didn't, we would have gone at any pace you wanted."

Darian was speechless for a few seconds, while he thought of something to say. Then, he said "Did you know I never really wanted to be here at first?"

As Robin's eyebrows rose in surprise, Darian continued: "Cash and Sammy handed me over to you just to tease me. They thought I would embarrass myself in front of the city's protectors."

Robin responded with "Well, I'm glad you proved them wrong. If you didn't act when you did, the Teen Titans would have been history." patting Darian on the shoulder as he did. Beast Boy cut in: "What did I tell you? You became a hero."

"Thanks. I really do feel like a hero now." responded Furball.

After a few seconds of smiles, Robin looked at Beast Boy again and said "As for you, I'm also going to scrap the mind-control susceptibility test for good. It tests something that's really unpredictable. And as you've proven, the results are unreliable."

"Wait…" Darian cut in, just as Robin started to walk away; "Before you do….could I give it a try?"

"….Of course."

-------------------------------------------------------------Later, in the testing room-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….And when you wake up, you will remember nothing. One. Two. Three. Awaken."

Darian snapped out of his trance, thinking "Huh. That wasn't so bad." As he walked out of the testing room, his results came up on the screen. Cyborg exclaimed "Nice! You lasted five times as long as Aqualad did! You rank up there with Raven and Bumble Bee!"

Beast Boy, at this point, asked him "Dude, you rock at so many things! Why were you so unsure of yourself?" Darian's response was this:

"….I don't know. I guess… maybe I spent so much time hiding from everyone, I never got an opportunity to exercise my potential."

"It doesn't matter now. You now know what you can do, and it's awesome."

Darian, feeling more like Furball with every second, smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------On the roof--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone said goodbye as the Titans East packed into their blue T-ship. Thunder and Lightning left too, ascending into the clouds they called home.

"How will you be getting home, friend Jericho?" Starfire asked.

In response, Jericho put a finger to his lips, signaling an intention to remain unnoticed.

Jericho snuck up on Aqualad, and tapped his shoulder. The atlantean turned around, looked into a pair of deep, green eyes for a brief moment…..

(CONTACT)

Before he could turn away, Jericho had hitched a ride inside Aqualad's body. "No Fair!" Aqualad bemoaned, not under full possession; "You know I can't close my eyes!" Speedy and Bumble Bee laughed uncontrollably.

"I guess we're taking a little detour, Titans East." he said, admitting that Jericho had gotten him.

Meanwhile, Furball and Beast Boy were standing on the edge. Beast Boy started: "So…You're heading home now?" Darian nodded.

"But maybe we can try something else with my powers before we leave."

Before Beast Boy could ask what, Furball started growing hair-tendrils on his body, reaching out to his sides. Within a few minutes, they had assumed a shape: a pair of massive wings, attaching to everywhere on his body.

"Oh." said Beast Boy. "You want me to teach you how to fly?" Again, Darian nodded.

"See 'ya around, Furball." said Robin, who was behind them. "Just remember: When there's trouble, you know who to call."

"See 'ya around too, Robin." Darian replied.

Beast Boy shifted into a pteranodon, and leapt off the roof. Furball followed suit, spreading his hair-wings. By manipulating the individual strands, (in a similar manner to the way birds manipulate their wing muscles) he was able to make them flap and stiffen. Beast Boy kept flying under Furball as much as he could, intending to be like a safety net just in case something should happen.

Robin watched the two fly off towards the city, proud for both of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------At Professor Bailey's (new) house-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Bailey was getting out of his car at the time. He had almost remembered to lock up the car. (He's still a focused but forgetful kind of guy.) As he searched his pockets for the keys, he saw an odd shadow out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, it became clearer-as two enormous flying creatures! One even appeared to be a pteranodon! As a cryptozoologist, this captured his attention instantly.

He quickly pulled out a pair of binoculars, and he got a clearer view. At first the sight was disappointing: The pteranodon's skin was green, so it could only have been Beast Boy in animal form. Then he moved on to the other, and was greeted with a surprise when he saw it's face…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------Up in the Air--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There! That's my dad's house!" shouted Darian, pointing to a suburban area. Beast Boy screeched in acknowledgment. Both of them began to dive in that direction.

When they got close to the ground, Furball raised up his wings and flapped backwards, lowering his speed. Within seconds, his feet touched the ground. Retracting his wings back into his body, he walked up the street with Beast Boy (human form) at his side.

His Dad, having seen the whole thing, ran up to them. "Darian!" he shouted. Hearing this, Darian turned to him and shouted back: "Dad!"

After a long hug, Professor Bailey asked: "Where were you, son? I haven't seen you since-"

"-The explosion?" Darian cut in. His dad was at a loss for words, so he kept going: "I've been doing OK. I've even got some news for you: That hair sample you talked so much about before then? It's part of me now. Watch!"

And with that, Darian grew a hairy glove on his hand, and then retracted it, much to his dad's surprise.

"…..You have the Meta-gene?" Bailey said, after a long pause.

"The meta-what?" Darian asked. Beast Boy, naturally, didn't understand the science-y concept just presented to him.

"People who have the Meta-gene are the kind that can get superpowers from exposure to toxic chemicals." Bailey revealed. He turned back to Darian then, and said "Your Meta-gene allowed you to survive the explosion, and mixed that hair sample into your body as well."

It was Darian's turn to be surprised. Then Professor Bailey knelt down beside his son, tears welling up in his eyes, and said "I've been so worried ever since the explosion, especially when I didn't see you after the hospital released you. Now I know that you survived, and why. I know what to be thankful for now."

And with that, he hugged Darian once again.

Beast Boy interrupted the mushy moment by saying "There wasn't really any reason to be worried. He spent some time with us, and he's a Titan now!"

"Yeah. My new name is 'Furball', since my powers are based on hair. It was really a new experience for me… I actually feel like a Titan. Like a hero."

Professor Bailey looked Darian in the eye; "Furball, Darian, it doesn't matter. Powers or not, you'll always be my hero."

"GAAAH! Too mushy! I gotta get out of here! See 'ya soon, Darian-Imean, Furball-no, Darian-Ack!"

Both of them laughed at the vocabulary-challenged Titan. He laughed as well after a few seconds.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Hooray! My biggest project so far (It involved an OC, for crying out loud) is finally complete!

Thanks for the writing tips, Beast Boy Rox 4-eva! I'll keep them in mind next time!

My next Project is gonna come up…some time this month! Be on the lookout!

In addition, I'm trying another poll on my profile, despite the fact that no one voted in the last one. This time, I'm going to advertise it here: Please vote in my poll to give me an Idea on what you want to see me write!


End file.
